bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Janel Parrish
'Janel Meilani Parrish '(born October 30, 1988) is an american actress and singer-songwriter. She was born in Oahu, Hawaii. She is best known for playing Mona Vanderwaal on the ABC Family series Pretty Little Liars. She is also known for the role of Jade in the 2007 film Bratz: The Movie. She placed third overall in the nineteenth season of Dancing with the Stars in 2014. Life and Career Parrish first achieved fame in Hawaii as the winner of local talent contests. She got her start as a professional entertainer when she was cast as "Young Cosette" in the National Touring Company of Les Miserables, and later portrayed "Young Cosette" in the Broadway production as well; the role showcased both her acting and singing abilities. She subsequently appeared in several community theater productions in Hawaii—most notably as "Scout" in Manoa Valley Theatre's revival of To Kill a Mockingbird in 1998. Parrish got her first off-stage acting job as a minor role in 1999's four-part miniseries Too Rich: The Secret Life Of Doris Duke. Shortly after, she appeared in two episodes of Baywatch as a young girl named Hina. In 2000 she was featured in Disney's made-for-TV live-action incarnation of the Pinocchio story entitled Geppetto. She then went on to appear as the character Vanessa in the short-lived sitcom The O'Keefes, as well as appearing in many Disney shows and made-for-TV movies on the Disney channel. Along with appearances on The Bernie Mac Show, Zoey 101 and The O.C.. Parrish performed in Bratz, as one of the main characters, Jade. It is her first role in a theatrical motion picture as well as her first starring role. She also landed a recurring role in the hit NBC series Heroes. Parrish was cast in a recurring as Mona Vanderwaal in the hit ABC Family TV series '' Pretty Little Liars'' based on the book series by Sara Shepard. In March 2012, Parrish was promoted to series regular for the third season. Parrish returned to her theater stage roots in Over the Moon Productions' intimate presentation of the Tony Award-winning Broadway musical Spring Awakening as Anna, and understudying for Lindsay Pearce, former contestant of The Glee Project, as Wendla. In 2014, she became a contestant on the nineteenth season of Dancing With the Stars, partnered with professional Val Chmerkoviskiy. She made it into the finals and placed third overall. She also starred in the TV movie High School Possession as Lauren Brady. Musical Career Parrish began playing piano at the age of six. At age 14, on January 3, 2003, she appeared on the 2003 remake of Star Search, performing the song "On My Own". The judges were Naomi Judd, Ben Stein, Carol Leifer, and Jack Osbourne. Stein commented that she had a "lot of talent, but not quite up to the top rank", giving her four stars, along with Osbourne who simply called her performance "good" and also gave her four stars. Leifer remarked that she had a "great Broadway voice" giving her three stars. Finally, Judd was the least generous, stating "You have a future in musicals, but you have some work to do. You've got some practicing to do" and giving her two stars. Parrish was eliminated after this performance in favor of competitor Tiffany Evans who received a perfect five stars from all four judges. In 2007, Parrish was signed to Geffen Records to produce her first album. Her first single, "Rainy Day", one that she has written, along with its music video, was released on July 7, 2007, and was also featured on the Bratz: Motion Picture Soundtrack. She also makes a brief appearance in Prima J's "Rock Star" music video, which is also on the soundtrack. She also made an appearance in NLT's "She Said, I Said" music video. She provided background vocals for the song. She made her music debut in the Bratz: The Movie credits, with her electro-pop song "Rainy Day". Filmography Category:Bratz: Motion Picture